1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a trigger actuator for use with an aerosol container to aid in actuating the container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers generally include a body portion where fluid is stored and an overcap portion having actuating means to disperse the fluid in aerosol form. The actuating means is generally pushed downwardly in order to disperse the aerosol upwardly. This downward motion is oftentimes difficult for the elderly or for those persons with disabilities, such as arthritis.
In some instances, an aerosol container may have a spray nozzle actuator having a resilient hinge portion, a nozzle pressing portion and a handle portion extending substantially parallel to the longitudinal extent of the can. The spray nozzle actuator is adapted for placement on an aerosol can having a spray nozzle. Pressure may be applied to the handle about the hinge, thereby forcing the nozzle pressing portion into direct contact with the spray nozzle. The force of the contact displaces the spray nozzle thereby resulting in the dispensing of liquid product in aerosol form from the can.
In other instances, an aerosol container may be in the form of a pressurized product dispenser having a container, a valve mechanism at the top of the container for discharging product upwardly, and a valve actuation lever pivotally connected to the valve mechanism. The valve actuation lever extends along a longitudinal axis of the container. Pressure may be applied to the lever such that the lever actuates the valve mechanism thereby releasing pressurized product from within the dispenser.
A trigger mechanism in some instances may be secured to a top end of an aerosol container for providing bias engagement of a discharge mechanism located thereon. The engagement facilitates discharge of fluid material from inside the aerosol container. The trigger mechanism includes a hinge connected to a trigger handle wherein the hinge allows the handle to be rotated upwardly to enable the handle to fit within a hollow removable top attached to the top of the aerosol container when not in use.
A clip on handle in some instances may attach to an overcap of an aerosol container. The handle includes a plurality of securing flanges, which are arranged to engage apertures provided in side walls of the overcap. The overcap further includes an elongate operating lever arm, which once the handle is clipped on to the overcap is pivoted toward the overcap and is moveable downward to press an actuator arm of the overcap.